Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of the Digimon Emperor
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote 5 years ago, and before I removed Veemon's lisp. Takes place after Raidramon defeated MetalGreymon and before Kimeramon's creation. Tired of the Digidestined foiling his plans, the Digimon Emperor comes up with a new plan to rid himself of his enemies once and for all.
1. A New Plan

Near by the Koromon village on top of the waterfall where Etemon's minions held the Koromon captive was the fortress of Ken Ichijouji, the self proclaimed Digimon emperor. The Koromon were terrified that the Digimon Emperor would send his slaves to take over the village, however he was far too busy to do it. Within the fortress Ken sat at his throne as he watched recent footage of the Digidestined and their Digimon destroying more of his Control Spires and freeing more Digimon from his control.

'I don't understand it. How can mere kids with less intelligence then mine continue to foil my plans?' Ken thought bitterly. 'No matter how many Digimon I send to destroy the Digidestined they always manage to defeat them and make me look like a fool. If only I could take control of those brats with my Dark rings then no one will stand in my way unfortunately they only work on Digimon.'  
Ken was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Wormon enter the room. "Maybe you should take a break master."  
Ken didn't respond.  
"Why don't go out and take over the Koromon village together? Making Digimon suffer should cheer you up."  
"Leave me alone." Ken said coldly.  
"I'm only concerned about you Ken."  
The Digimon Emperor lost his temper and snapped at Wormon.  
"How many times have I told you? You are to call me master. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ken shouted.  
"Very well master. Just remember that even when you're alone I will always be apart of you." Wormon said before making his way toward the exit. What Wormon said repeated in Ken's head and slowly an idea came forth.  
'Apart of you?' "Apart of you. That's it! Wormon you're a genius."  
"I am?" Wormon questioned happily at being prised.  
"Of course not. Now leave I have work to do." Ken said as he returned to the computer screen.  
'If my plan succeeds the Digidestined will no longer be a thorn in my side. I just need to lure them to me and the Koromon village is the perfect bait.' Ken thought before letting out a sinister laugh that echoed thought the halls of his lair.  
Back in the real world Davis Motomiya and Veemon were in the computer room waiting for the other Digidestined to arrive.  
"Davish could you please stop pacing you're starting to make me dizzy." Veemon whined.  
"Sorry Veemon I'm just getting bored waiting for the others to arrive. It figures the one time I show up on time they show up late."  
"We've only been waiting for ten minutesh."  
"Well to me it feels like we've been waiting for an eternity."  
"Now you know how we feel when we have to wait for you two." Someone said. Davis and veemon turned away from their conversation and saw T.K. and Patamon standing in the doorway.  
"Bout time T.G." Davis replied. "Hey where are the others? I thought they'd be with you."  
"I'm afraid not. Yolei is working at her parent's convenient store, Cody has Kendo practice with his grandfather and he can't miss any more lessons and Kari had something important with Tai. So they will be arriving later."  
"Well it looks like it's up to you and me to save the Digital world today." Davis said as he pulled out his D-3 and held it up to the computer. "Digiport open!"


	2. Saving the Koromon

The two teens and their Digimon took in their surroundings and from what they could see they were in a jungle region of the Digital World and in the distance they could see smoke coming from a small village.  
"It looks like that village is in trouble." Davis said.  
"That's the Koromon village and you're right." T.K. replied.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go save them." Patamon asked, Davis and T.K. nodded then pulled out their D-3s.  
"Digi Armour Energize!"  
"Veemon Digivolve to… Raidramon: The storm of Friendship."  
"Patamon Digivolve to… Pegasusmon: Flying hope."  
Davis climbed onto Raidramon's back and T.K. climbed onto Pegasusmon they then headed toward the village as fast as they could, unbeknownst to them that their every move had been watched.  
'Hmm it seems that the DigiDestined of Courage and Friendship and the DigiDestined of Hope are the only ones who have taken my bait?' The Digimon Emperor thought to himself as he watched his enemies head toward the Koromon village and be the heroes yet again. He then let out a small chuckle.  
'No matter I will get the rest of them later.'  
The Koromon village was in absolute chaos and panic as controlled Tyrranomon and Snimon were pursuing the Koromon in groups. One Tyrannomon had cornered a small group of Koromon and was about to engulf the helpless Digimon in a fireball of oblivion but before Tyrannomon could execute his attack a massive bolt of azure thunder struck him in the back stunning him, which gave the Koromon time to flee. After Tyrannomon recovered from the shock he turned around to see the DigiDestined of Courage and Friendship standing next to Raidramon.  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size you overgrown lizard?" Davis taunted.  
"Uh Davis in case you haven't noticed we're not exactly the same size." Raidramon told his friend.  
"Aw man why'd you have to ruin the mood?" Davis whined.  
Davis then let out a small sigh. "Just get the Dark Ring of him." He told Raidramon while pointing to the Dark Ring around Tyrannomon's chest.  
"Right." Raidramon charged at Tyrannomon with great haste while Tyrannomon charged toward Raidramon.  
"Fire Blast!" Tyrannomon shouted as it fired a round of fireballs at Raidramon but Raidramon quickly dodged the attack then tackled Tyrannomon to the ground.  
"Electric bite!" Raidramon then bit into the Dark Ring and broke the ring apart with his razor sharp fangs, freeing Tyrannomon from the Dark Ring's evil influence.  
"Way to go Raidramon." Davis cheered. Raidramon turned toward Davis and a look of shock appeared on his face.  
"Davis behind you!" Raidramon warned. Davis turned around to see another Tyrannomon charging toward him and Raidramon was too far away to save him. Meanwhile Pegasusmon was flying above the village and was against a swarm of five Snimon while T.K. watched below.  
"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon then released a barrage of stars from his wings that managed to hit three Snimon while two managed to avoid the attack.  
"Slamming Attack!" The Snimon shouted before charging at Pegasusmon with a full body tackle and before Pegasusmon could react the Insect Digimon slammed into Pegasusmon, sandwiching him and causing him to let out a small cry of pain. "Pegasusmon are you alright?" T.K. asked, concerned for his friend.  
"I'm fine." Pegasusmon replied. "It will take a lot more then that to beat me."  
"Watch out!" T.K. warned as the Snimon were going to ram into him again from the front and behind, however this time Pegasusmon was ready for them.  
"Equus Beam!" Pegasusmon shouted as he fired a beam of green energy at the Snimon coming from the front, stunning the bug and causing it to lose its focus. Pegasusmon quickly flew upward, catching the other Snimon off guard, which resulted in the two mantis Digimon to crash into each other and fall down. Tyrannomon had almost caught up to Davis and was about to strike the teen but before he did the Snimon that Pegasusmon had just beaten fell from the sky and slammed into Tyrannomon's head, knocking all three of them out.  
"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon roared as he fired a shot of lightning from his horn, which hit the Tyrannomon and Snimon, breaking the Dark Rings around their chests.  
"Now that's left is the Control Spire. Raidramon do the honours."  
"My pleasure. Thunder Blast!" Raidramon then fired another shot of lightning from his horn at the Control Spire, breaking it to pieces and freeing the Koromon village from the Digimon Emperor's tyranny. Meanwhile the Digimon Emperor and Wormon had seen the whole fight play out on his screen. Wormon looked up, expecting to see Ken furious that Davis and T.K. had beaten more of his slaves and destroyed another one of his Control Spires but instead he was smiling, which only confused the small bug.  
"Master why are you smiling?" Wormon asked. "I would've thought for sure you'd get angry that Tyrranomon and Snimon failed to beat the DigiDestined." In response to Wormon's statement Ken started to laugh.  
"This was all part of my plan Wormon. I knew those useless fools would fail me I only ordered them to attack the Koromon to lure the DigiDestined to me." The Digimon Emperor then got out of his throne and walked out of the room.  
'Now that I've lured out those Digipests stage two of my plan can begin.'


	3. Captured

Seeing they were no longer in danger the Koromon emerged from their hiding spots and walked up to the DigiDestined and their partners.  
"Thank you for saving our village." One Koromon said.  
"Ever since the Digimon Emperor moved his fortress to the top of the waterfall our water supply has been blocked and we've all been too scared too scared to leave the village. It was only recently he sent those Digimon to attack us." Another Koromon added.  
"The Digimon Emperor? Which way is he hiding?" Davis asked as he pulled out his D-3.  
"East of here."  
"It's time to end this once and for all. Digi Armour Energize!"  
"Veemon Digivolve to… Flamedramon: The fire of Courage."  
"Right. C'mon Flamedramon." Davis said as he started to head out of the village.  
"I'm right behind you." Flamedramon replied, following close behind his partner.  
"Hold up Davis. Shouldn't we wait for Cody, Kari and Yolei?" T.K. asked.  
"No time." Davis shouted from the distance as he ran to the lair of the Digimon emperor with Flamedramon.  
"Should we go after them T.K.?" Patamon asked.  
"Of course. We have to stop them before they get into trouble. Well, anymore trouble." T.K. replied as he pulled out his D-3.  
"Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon."  
After Patamon had finished his transformation into Angemon the angel Digimon scooped up T.K. in his arms and headed toward the Digimon Emperor's base, hoping to catch up to Davis before he did anything reckless or got injured.  
After a fair distance of running Davis and Flamedramon had finally gotten to the waterfall and just as the Koromon had said they saw the Digimon Emperor's fortress on the top of the waterfall.  
"Unless you can Digivolve into something with wings it looks like we'll have to climb, though it does look quite steep." Davis stated.  
"We won't have to climb look over there." Flamedramon said as he pointed toward the entrance of a cavern that would've usually been hidden by the waterfall.  
"Great idea Flamedramon. I bet we could get inside Ken's fortress using that tunnel and he won't even know we're coming for him. You ready partner?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Flamedramon replied with slight doubt in his tone.  
"This ends now." Davis said heroically, but before he and Flamedramon could advance Angemon and T.K. flew down from the sky and blocked their path.  
"Hey what are you doing?" Davis snapped hotly at T.K.'s interference.  
"We can't just run in there without preparing first. We should wait for the others." T.K stated, however Davis remained as stubborn as always.  
"No way T.C. this could be our only chance to stop Ken."  
"Davis is right. The Digimon Emperor could escape if we wait too long." Flamedramon added.  
"But we don't know what he has inside. For all we know he could have ultimate Digimon acting as guards and it will be better if we wait for Cody, Kari and Yolei because then we'll have strength in numbers and be more prepared." T.K. said.  
"My, my, my Davis I thought the leader of the Digidestined was supposed to give orders and his subordinates were to follow them not give orders back." Davis and T.K. stopped their argument to see the Digimon Emperor stepping out of the darkness of the cave.  
"What do you want ken?" Davis asked in a demanding tone.  
"I just came to say goodnight." The Digimon Emperor replied, his remark only confused his enemies.  
"What are you tal…" Before Davis could finish his sentence a group of Floramon quickly emerged from some nearby bushes, each had a Dark Spiral around one arm.  
"Rain of Pollen!" The Floramon called out, engulfing the Digidestined and their Digimon in a cloud of pollen. They all covered their mouths but the pollen had already entered their systems. They tried their best to stay awake, however the pollen had begun to take effect and they started to fell sleepy. Eventually they all succumbed to the pollen and each fell to the ground before losing consciousness, leaving them at the mercy of the Digimon Emperor.  
After the Floramon had knocked out the Digidestined they were taken inside and placed in a cell while Angemon and Flamedramon were taken to a room filled with machinery that looked like it came from Frankenstein's lab. They were each placed on a metal table next to the Digimon Emperor who was operating a large computer screen while Wormon was by his side. The Digimon Emperor activated the machinery and a red light went across Angemon and Flamedramon's bodies.  
"Master what are you doing?" Wormon asked.  
"Now that I have successfully captured Angemon and Flamedramon I plan on downloading their data and using the data I will accomplish the next part of my plan." Ken said as images of Angemon and Flamedramon were being displayed on the screen.  
"Are you planning on making Angemon and Flamedramon copies who will follow your every command?" Wormon questioned, sounding a bit worried.  
The Digimon Emperor let out a small chuckle. "That's far too obvious. What I have planned will prove to be more…Entertaining." Ken replied as he began to reprogram and manipulate the data.  
T.K. slowly opened his eyes and let out a small groan as he got up. When his eyes adjusted to their surroundings he was in a small cell and in the corner opposite of him was an unconscious Davis who was dressed quite differently before the Floramon attacked. Instead of wearing his normal attire he was in an outfit that closely resembled Flamedramon. Davis had red and yellow armour that covered his chest, hands, legs and feet, a full body blue suit with a white stomach and tail coming out the back and a red and yellow mask with a silver blade that covered his face. Deciding to wake Davis up and ask questions later T.K. began to shake him but Davis responded by letting out a groan and swatting T.K's hand away.  
"I don't wanna go to school today." Davis said groggily in his sleep.  
"Come on Davis wake up!" T.K. shook harder, which managed to wake Davis from his dream.  
"H..Huh? T.J. is that you?" Davis asked, T.K. was confused by Davis' question.  
"Why are you dressed like Angemon?"  
T.K. hadn't noticed up until Davis had asked but he too wasn't wearing what he had on before he was knocked out. Instead he was wearing white and blue clothing, six wings were coming out of his back and most of his hair was unseen due to the helmet that covered his head. Even though his eyes were covered the helmet was transparent and he could see perfectly. As Davis got up he noticed his own change of clothing.  
"And why am I dressed like Flamedramon?" Davis asked as he pulled at the strange material on his body, it was like a second skin.  
"Why won't this thing come off?" Davis asked in frustration as he tried to remove the mask over his face but it wouldn't budge. Davis stopped tugging at the mask when he heard snickering. Davis and T.K. turned towards the source of the laughter to see the Digimon Emperor standing outside the cell with a sinister smile on his face and his arms crossed.  
"Why you!" Davis charged at Ken but couldn't get past the bars. He tried to take a shot at his captor but couldn't reach him, which only amused The Digimon Emperor.  
"Where are our Digimon?" Davis demanded.  
"Don't worry about them. You will see them very shortly."  
"Alright what kind of game are you playing Ken?" T.K. asked.  
"What do you mean?" Ken questioned innocently.  
"Don't toy with us! What are these?" Davis asked, referring to his new outfit. "While you were taking your nap I used my genius to download the data of your Digimon. I then manipulated the data to make your outfits. I call them Digimon Suits."  
"Great name. Did you make it up all by yourself?" Davis asked sarcastically.  
"Very funny. Not only do the Digimon Suits enhance your speed, strength and stamina they also give you the powers and attacks of your Digimon."  
"So what's stopping me from breaking outta here and scorching your sorry butt with a Flamedramon fireball?" Davis questioned, however the Digimon Emperor showed no reaction to Davis' threat and only continued to smile.  
"This." The Digimon Emperor then uncrossed his arms to reveal he was holding a Dark Spiral in each hand. He threw one, which went through the bars and attached to Davis' right arm. Davis collapsed on all fours and started to let out small cries of pain.  
"Davis! What did you do to him?" T.K. angrily questioned, seeing his friend in distress.  
"Isn't obvious? I designed the Digimon Suits to not only have the abilities of Digimon but to have the vulnerability to the power of my dark rings. Davis is now under my control." Ken said as Davis stopped showing signs he was in distress and slowly got up.  
"And you will be next. Flamedramon seize him." Before T.K. could react Davis grabbed T.K. by the throat and slammed him into the bars of the cell. The sudden act stunned T.K. and allowed the Digimon Emperor to grab the boy's left arm through the bars and slip the second Dark Spiral around it, forcing its evil upon him. T.K. let out a loud scream as he felt the power of the Dark Spiral mess with his head. He tried his hardest to resist but it was a losing battle and in the end T.K. too fell under the spell of the Dark Spiral.  
The Digimon Emperor smiled as his plan had worked perfectly and now kneeling before him were his own Angemon and Flamedramon.  
"Who do you serve?" He asked, already knowing the answer but he wanted to hear them say it. Davis and T.K. looked up, their faces showing no emotion and their eyes no longer their normal colours instead they were now a clouded over crimson.  
"We serve you…Master."


	4. Fight and Escape

Angemon shot up in panic as cold sweat slid down his face due to a terrible feeling inside him that told him that T.K. was in some kind of peril.  
"So you're finally awake?"  
Angemon turned his head to see Flamedramon pounding his fists against the only door in the room.  
"You felt it too huh?" Flamedramon asked as Angemon got off the metal table and walked up to the Digimon of Courage.  
"Something inside telling you your partner is in danger." Flamedramon spoke as he continued mindlessly hitting the door, trying desperately to escape, Angemon nodded in response.  
"We have to get out of here and make sure they are alright." Angemon stated. "Believe me I've tried." Flamedramon stopped his assault on the door. "But this thing is harder to crack open then Davis' sister's diary." The blue lizard then crossed his arms and leaned against the door before letting out a small sigh. "Trust me we aren't getting outta here anytime soon." As soon as Flamedramon finished his sentence the door slid open, causing Flamedramon to lose his balance and fall flat on his back with a hard THUD. Flamedramon turned his head to the left to see Wormon staring at him. Quickly he got up and then got into a fighting stance.  
"My master has your friends. Please come with me if you wish to see them. Wormon said.  
"Why should we trust you?" Angemon Asked as he made his way next to Flamedramon and got into a fighting stance.  
"I'm only following orders. I don't want to fight." The small bug replied in a fearful tone. Both Digimon sighed, realising the Digimon Emperor's partner was the only way they could see their friends again.  
"If we want to see our friends again I guess we have no choice but to follow him." Flamedramon said  
"Agreed. But I'll be keeping an eye on you." Angemon said before they followed Wormon down the corridor, hoping to see their friends soon, unaware of what had actually happened to them.  
Meanwhile the Digimon Emperor sat on his throne with an ever-arrogant smile on his face as he waited for Angemon and Flamedramon to arrive. He didn't have to wait long as he watched Wormon enter the room with the Angemon and Flamedramon behind.  
"I've brought them, just like you ordered." Wormon said as he scurried next to his master's seat.  
"Where's Davis!" Flamedramon yelled, as he held out his right arm, ready to strike his enemy with a Flame Fist.  
"I'll show you." The Digimon Emperor said in a calm voice, as he pressed a button on the left of his throne, which opened a door on the left side of the room. He then snapped his fingers.  
"Now the fun can begin."  
Angemon and Flamedramon watched as two figures stepped out of the doorway. At first they thought the mysterious characters were Digimon, and not just any Digimon, it was like they were looking into a distant mirror, however when they got a better look at the two they realised they were Davis and T.K.  
"Davis!" Flamedramon called out to him, however he didn't respond. Not caring why Davis was dressed like him Flamedramon rushed over to make sure his friend was all right. While Flamedramon was heading toward his partner Angemon had noticed the Dark Spiral around T.K.'s arm and realised it was a trap.  
"Flamedramon watch out!" Angemon shouted, trying to warn his friend. Flamedramon turned around to ask Angemon why he told him to get back. While his back was turned Davis lifted his right arm.  
"Flame Fist!" Davis shouted as he launched a large fireball, which struck Flamedramon in the back and knocked him to the ground. After taking a moment to recover from the unexpected attack Flamedramon placed both hands on the floor and used them to push his body upward. As he slowly got up he turned his head to face his partner and was shocked to see a Dark Spiral around his right arm and an emotionless glare in the teen's eyes. Flamedramon was about to speak to Davis again, hoping this time he would receive a response, however he was interrupted when he could hear the Digimon Emperor's laughter plague his ears.  
"What do you think of my Digimon Suits?" The Digimon Emperor asked. "One of my finest creations if I do say so myself."  
"How did you make those things?" Flamedramon asked. "And how is it that Davis was able to use Flame Fist? I thought only I could do that."  
"As I explained to your friends I was able to download your data and through data manipulation I was able to create the Digimon Suits, which not only enhance the speed, strength and stamina of the wearer, they are also capable of using the attacks of the Digimon and allow me to control them with the power of my Dark Spiral. Davis and T.K. are now under my complete control."  
"Then release them before I get angry." Flamedramon snapped at the Digimon Emperor, who continued to remain calm and showed no fear to his threat. "I don't think so." He pretended to think for a moment before speaking again. "Hmmm tell you what. If you can beat your friends in a fight not only will I remove the Dark Spirals and Digimon Suits I will allow you all freedom from my fortress." The Digimon Emperor said.  
"If we want to save our friends and escape I guess we have no choice but to fight." Angemon said and Flamedramon agreed, it was then a wicked smile appeared across the Digimon Emperor's face before he spoke. "However, if you are unable to then I shall place a Dark Spiral on each of you and make you my slaves alongside your friends." Without warning the Digimon Emperor shouted. "Angemon, Flamedramon attack!"  
Upon hearing the order Davis charged towards Flamedramon. While he was running toward his partner his body was engulfed in a light aura of flame and it seemed he was getting faster then before. "Fire Rocket!" Davis shouted as pushed his feet off the ground and launched himself at Flamedramon, who barely managed to dodge the attack, however he didn't have time to rest as Davis came at him again, only this time he tried to slice Flamedramon apart with his claws instead of trying incinerate him. Davis lunged at Flamedramon and tried to take a swipe at him. Flamedramon managed to defend himself with his own claws, which interlocked with Davis' and put them both in a deadlock. "Davis I don't want to fight you." Flamedramon begged as he tried to hold Davis off. "C'mon snap out of it." Flamedramon's plea fell on deaf ears and was rewarded with a knee to the stomach, which caused him to fall to his knees and gasp for air. Davis' grip around Flamedramon's claws tightened, causing him to cry out in pain. Not only could the helpless Digimon feel the pain of his claws being crushed by his best friend but he also noticed a feeling a rising heat between their hands. It took a second for Flamedramon to realise it, Davis was charging up another Flame Fist attack, and since Flamedramon had fallen to his knees and Davis still had his claws interlocked with Flamedramon's, there was no escape.  
"Flame Fist!" Davis shouted, as he fired the twin fireballs, which hit Flamedramon dead on and created two mini explosions, due to the close contact. The attack dealt massive damage to the Digimon of Courage and launched him back several feet. Just like Flamedramon Angemon wasn't doing too well in his fight against T.K. Currently Angemon was defending himself with his staff while T.K. was on the offensive and was trying to take the angel Digimon down with his own staff. As the fight continued Angemon was unsure if he should try to strike T.K. back and try to break the Dark Spiral on his partner's arm, however he remembered how Garurumon was unable to even leave a bite mark on the Dark Spiral that took control of Metalgreymon and doubted he had the strength to remove the Dark Spiral, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. Angemon leapt back to give himself some distance between him and T.K. before he began charging light energy from his fist. "Hand Of Fate!" Angemon shouted, as he fired his signature attack at T.K., however T.K. was charging an attack too. T.K. then took flight and dodged Angemon's attack. "Hand Of Fate!" T.K. shouted, before firing his own light energy, which hit Angemon in the chest and knocked him back, where he landed next to Flamedramon, who was still wounded from Davis' attack.  
The Digimon Emperor let out a small snicker as he watched Davis and T.K. fight Angemon and Flamedramon, and was greatly amused when the enslaved Digidestined knocked their partners down with their own attacks. 'At this rate my newest slaves won't beat Angemon and Flamedramon. They will destroy them!' The Digimon Emperor darkly thought. 'And as soon as I capture, suit up and put the other Digidestined under my control no one will be able to stop me from taking over the Digital world.'  
Meanwhile Angemon and Flamedramon had gotten up, with some effort, due to the damage they had taken. "It's no good. I don't have enough energy to destroy the Dark Spiral on T.K.." Angemon said, as he was trying to recover what little energy he had left.  
"C'mon Angemon. I can't save T.K. and Davis without your help."  
"Even if I was on full strength I don't think I could bring myself to attack T.K.. What if I hurt him?"  
"You can't think like that Angemon. Remember this is what happened to Metalgreymon?" Flamedramon asked. "Sometimes you have to hurt your friends in order to help them. Besides, Davis and T.K. would want us to fight back and save them, instead of remaining as slaves to the Digimon Emperor." Flamedramon stated, Angemon realised what his friend had said was true and it gave him the strength to realise that he would have to put their partners in harm's way in order to rescue them.  
"You're right Flamedramon, however I still have doubts."  
"Don't worry I have a plan."  
While Flamedramon was telling Angemon his plan the Digimon Emperor had given orders to Davis and T.K. not to attack until he said other wise, he couldn't hear what they were saying and was curious to what they had planned, however he was confident that no matter what they did they would fail. Finally Flamedramon had finished talking to Angemon and now the pair were ready to fight again.  
"It seems you are ready for more. I would've thought you'd give up by now?" The Digimon Emperor asked, as he watched Angemon and Flamedramon get into a fighting stance.  
"We will never give up when it comes to saving our friends." Flamedramon replied, before he charged toward Davis, followed by Angemon who went after T.K.  
"I have to admit I am impressed by your determination. But that won't help you win. Angemon, Flamedramon destroy them!" The Digimon Emperor continued to enjoy the fighting between the controlled Digidestined and their Digimon.  
"Hand Of Fate!" Shouted, as he fired his attack at T.K., who in turn countered with his own 'Hand Of Fate' which merged with Angemon's and created a standoff of light energy. Meanwhile Davis and Flamedramon had engaged in their own fight. It started off with both fighters coming at each other full force as they had both submerged themselves in a light fire aura with their 'Fire Rocket' attack. When they collided their claws interlocked again and they cancelled out the other's attack, however the situation would end differently this time. As the pair continued their struggle Davis was about to knee Flamedramon in the chest again, however the dragon Digimon was prepared. Before Davis could strike Flamedramon put his leg around the teen's and pulled it forward, causing Davis to lose his balance and fall onto his back. Flamedramon then turned toward T.K. "Flame Fist!" Flamedramon fired a barrage of fireballs, which struck T.K., knocked him to the ground and judging by the way he wasn't getting back up it was obvious that Flamedramon's attack had knocked the boy out and he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. While Flamedramon had successfully knocked out T.K. he had forgotten about Davis, who had gotten up and was about to tear the unaware dragon to pieces, even though his attack was a silent one his attack just wasn't fast enough.  
"Hand Of Fate!" Angemon fired another beam of light energy, which sailed past Flamedramon's head and hit Davis, causing him to fall to the ground again, and just like T.K. he too was unconscious, now was their chance to escape. The pair ran through the door that Davis and T.K. had entered from, unsure if they would find a way out of the fortress or would run into a dead end, but they didn't care, they just wanted to get out before their enslaved partners would wake up and attack.  
To say the Digimon Emperor was mad was an understatement, he was furious. Not only did the Digimon he based his Digimon Suits off beat his Digidestined slaves and to make matters worse Angemon and Flamedramon were now travelling down the halls of his fortress, looking for a path to freedom. His attention was averted from the fleeing Digimon on the screen to Davis and T.K., who had gotten up and were awaiting orders from the Digimon Emperor.  
"I told you two to destroy them!" The Digimon Emperor yelled, as he pulled out his whip.  
"Master I thi…" Wormon spoke, as he tried to tell Ken that something was happening on the monitor, however he was too busy.  
"Not now." Ken said, ignoring the bug and turning his attention back to Davis and T.K. "Instead you let them escape!" He then cracked his whip across Davis' face, leaving a small scar on his cheek.  
"But master…" Wormon pleaded, hoping this time Ken would listen to what he had to say, however he was wrong.  
"I said not now!" Ken Snapped at Wormon, before he went back to yelling at the spiral controlled Digidestined.  
"You two are useless!" Ken yelled, and was about to strike T.K. with his whip, fortunately for him Wormon interfered.  
"Master." Wormon said again, finally getting his master's complete attention.  
"What!" Ken shouted at Wormon, wondering what was so important that the bug had to interrupt him.  
"I think you should look at this." Wormon nervously spoke, while pointing to the monitor, Ken did what the bug asked and what he saw made him forget all his anger toward T.K. and Davis. On the monitor was Angemon and Flamedramon, who were still making their way down the corridors, but that was not what the Digimon Emperor was focused on. The screen next to the escaping Digimon showed Cody, kari, Yolei and their Digimon partners in the forest, calling out for their friends.  
'So the other Digidestined have arrived?' The Digimon Emperor thought to himself, before a wicked smile spread across the face. 'This is going to be a fun reunion.'


	5. Reawakened Darkness

Cody, Kari, Yolei and their Digimon partners were travelling through the vast jungle of the Digital world, searching for their friends, after the Digidestined of Love, Light and Knowledge met up they headed to the computer lab where they found the Digiport had been opened and the coordinates had been set near the Koromon village, so they figured the village would the most likely spot their friends would be, unaware Davis and TK had been captured and basically turned into puppets by the Digimon Emperor. As the group entered the Koromon village they noticed two Koromon talking and decided to ask them if they had seen their friends.  
"Excuse me." Kari said, to get the Koromon's attention.  
"What do ya want!?" One Koromon snapped at the girl.  
"Hey, what's with the attitude? All she did was try to ask you a question." Yolei snapped back, appalled by the Koromon's rudeness.  
"I'm sorry. I've just been a little edgy lately ever since the Digimon Emperor attacked the village." Koromon said solemnly.  
"Don't forget we'd be in deeper trouble if those other humans didn't come and save us." The other Koromon said, which got the Digidestened's attention.  
"Other humans? Say, Were there any Digimon with 'em?" Armadillomon asked.  
"Yeah. Veemon and Patamon." The nicer Koromon replied.  
"Do you know where they are now?" Cody asked.  
"They headed to the Digimon Emperor's fortress." Koromon answered. "Though that was quite a while ago." He added, with a worried tone.  
"Which way is his base?" Kari asked.  
"East of the village. We could take you there."  
Kari and the others were about to thank the Koromon for their offer, but before they had the chance the edgy Koromon interrupted them.  
"Wait a minute! What's this 'WE' nonsense you're talking about?" He asked his friend. "There's no way I'm going anywhere near the Digimon Emperor's base. See ya." He spoke before he left.  
Koromon let out a small sigh. "I'm really sorry about my friend's behaviour. He can be a pain at times. But he can be a nice guy when you get to know him. He's just worried that the Digimon Emperor will get him if he goes too close to his fortress and I don't blame him for running away. But I know you won't let anything bad happen to me. Right?" Koromon asked, sounding slightly nervous, however what fear he had vanished when the Digidestined and Digimon smiled and told him they would protect him.  
After a fair distance of walking and various attempts of trying to contact Davis or TK on their D-Terminals, which ended in the same result of no response, due some kind of interference Koromon and the others finally made it to their destination. They were standing outside the entrance to the cave and were about to enter, but before they could Gatomon's ears twitched as she could hear movement in the cave and stopped Kari and the others from entering.  
"I hear footsteps coming toward us." Gatomon warned.  
"It could be more of the Digimon Emperors slaves. Or the Digimon Emperor himself." Koromon nervously said.  
Deciding not to take chances the Digidestined and Digimon backed away from the cave and hid around its entrance, ready to strike. As the footsteps got louder Gatomon couldn't contain herself any longer and without warning the feline Digimon shot out of her hiding spot and pounced on top of the unknown assailant, forcing them to the ground, Gatomon pulled her right arm back, her claws ready to strike if her opponent they tried anything.  
"Gatomon what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked her. Gatomon looked up to see Angemon staring at her. She then looked at figure beneath her and realised they were no threat to her.  
"Sorry about that Flamedramon. We thought you were the Digimon Emperor." Gatomon apologized to the Digimon of Courage, who was still pinned beneath her.  
"No problem Gatomon. You can get off me anytime you like." Flamedramon replied, although a part of him didn't mind. After Gatomon had gotten off Flamedramon the three Digimon headed back to the Digidestined, their Digimon and Koromon. "You guys don't look too good." Koromon said, as he noticed how exhausted the Digimon of Courage and Hope looked, like they were in a fight. "What happened?"  
"And where are Davis and TK?" Kari asked, with a worried tone. After she asked her question solemn looks appeared on Angemon and Flamedramon's faces. We'll tell you, but I don't think you'll like the answer." Flamedramon replied, regret could be heard in his tone.  
The group headed away from the cave and went to the forest where Angemon and Flamedramon told their friends everything that happened. They told them how they saved the Koromon, were ambushed and captured by the Digimon Emperor and how he was able to duplicate their data and use it to basically turn Davis and TK into Digimon, which he then enslaved with his Dark Spirals.  
"I can't believe it." Yolei said, perplexed. "Ken now has a way to control people with those Dark Spirals of his?"  
"Believe it." Flamedramon replied, as he rested against a tree to recover his energy. "We're not sure how he was able to do it, but from what he told us he was somehow able to copy our data while we were unconscious and alter it to make outfits that look like us. He called them 'Digimon Suits'."  
"We're guessing the attack on the Koromon village was a trap so we'd be lured to the Digimon Emperor's hideout and get ambushed by his Floramon slaves." Angemon added, while he too was also resting against a tree.  
"So Davis is dressed up like Flamedramon and TK Angemon?" Cody asked.  
"I'm afraid so. Davis and TK are now like any Digimon under the influence of a Dark Spiral." Angemon said solemnly  
"That's horrible." Kari exclaimed.  
"There's more bad news." Flamedramon announced sadly. "The suits have given them a boost in their natural abilities, meaning they are faster and stronger then before and can even perform our attacks."  
"This is very bad news. Is there any way to save them?" Koromon asked.  
"If we destroy the Dark Spirals they should return to normal, but it won't be easy." Angemon replied. "Davis and TK may have our powers but they are still human and I'm worried they may get injured if we aren't careful."  
"Don't worry Angemon." Gatomon told the angel Digimon. "We'll fight with all our strength, and besides I'm sure they won't mind having a few scratches if it means they are free from the Digimon Emperor's control. When a friend is in trouble you have to do whatever it takes in order to help them. Because that is what true friendship is." Gatomon reassured.  
"Oh, what a touching speech." A sinister voice spoke. Everyone turned to see the Digimon Emperor step out of the darkness of the cave, with another wicked and arrogant smile across his face. Armadillomon, Gatomon and Hawkmon got into defensive stances in front of Cody, Kari and Yolei, ready to protect their partners.  
"It's a shame all of your friends aren't here to have heard it. The Digimon Emperor said in a mocking tone, before he pretended to think. "Oh wait, here they are." The Digimon Emperor then snapped his fingers and out of the darkness Davis and TK stepped forward and stood beside him. "Now we can do this the easy way and you get suited up or are you going to do it the hard way?" He asked, though he knew the answer.  
"What do you think?" Cody replied, before he pulled out his D-3, followed by Kari and Yolei.  
"Digi Armour Energize!"  
"Armadillomon Digivolve to… Digmon: The drill of Power."  
"Gatomon Digivolve to… Nefertimon: Angel of Light."  
"Hawkmon Digivolve to… Shurimon: The samurai of Sincerity."  
The Digimon Emperor let out a sigh, seeing as how his enemies wouldn't back down and would continue playing hero. "I'm not surprised you continue to defy me." Ken said, before his tone became more serious. "But soon all of you shall call me master."  
"I hate to burst your bubble but that'll never happen!" Flamedramon snapped back at the Digimon Emperor, as he and Angemon got up and were ready to fight, however Digmon had spread his arms out and blocked the armoured dragon and angel. "Digmon what are you doing?" Flamedramon asked, confused by his friend's actions.  
"Both of you are still recovering from your previous match with Davis and TK." Digmon replied. "I'm only saying this as a friend, but y'all are no good to us if you can't fight at full strength." The bug-like Digimon told his friends, in a concerned tone.  
"Digmon's right." Cody said, agreeing with his Digimon partner. "You guys stay back and let us handle this."  
"If it looks like we need any help feel free to jump in." Yolei added.  
"Right." Angemon and Flamedramon said in unison, before moving back a fair distance, so they wouldn't accidently get in the way.  
"As for you Koromon." Shurimon began speaking. "It's too dangerous for you to be here. Go back to the Koromon village. You should be safe there." The ninja Digimon told Koromon with a concerned tone, Koromon did as he was told, leaving The Digidestined and Digimon of Knowledge, Love, Light to finally begin their fight.  
"Shurimon you and Digmon go after Davis." Cody instructed.  
"Right." Digmon and Shurimon replied, before bracing themselves.  
"Nefertimon that leaves you to handle TK." Kari said to her partner  
"I'll do my best, Kari." Nefertimon replied, in a sincere and determined tone, before she got ready to fight.  
"It's about time you Digidorks." Ken interrupted. "Some of us have made plans, like taking over the Digital world."  
"Now the fun can finally commence." He said in a sinister tone. "Angemon, Flamedramon go and 'play' with your friends."  
Davis then followed his order and charged at Digmon and Shurimon.  
"Rock Cracking!" Digmon shouted, as he slammed his drills into the ground, causing the ground to collapse in front of him. Davis jumped into the air, avoiding the fissure before he surrounded himself in a flame aura.  
"Fire Rocket!" Davis then shot down from the sky and hit Digmon dead on, knocking him to the ground and inflicting a fair amount of pain. Davis was standing above the wounded yellow insect Digimon, about to finish him off with a barrage of Flame Fists, but before he could execute his attack Shurimon shot out of nowhere to protect his friend.  
"Kusanagi!" Shurimon pulled the large shuriken off his back and threw it at Davis, who in turn jumped backward to avoid the attack.  
"Thanks for watching my back Shurimon." Digmon said as he got up. "If you didn't help me I would've been barbequed." The Digimon of knowledge told the Ninja Digimon.  
"Let's try this again. Rock Cracking!" Digmon then slammed his drills into the ground again, creating another crevice that headed straight for Davis, however just like before the controlled Digidestined countered Digmon's attack by jumping into the air and was about to strike, But before that could happen Shurimon suddenly appeared behind Davis and wrapped his vine-like arms around the Digidestined of Courage, effectively restraining him.  
"Nouten Sakaotoshi!" Shurimon shouted, before he plunged headfirst into the ground, along with Davis, creating a massive cloud of dust.  
Digmon watched as Shurimon jumped out of the dust and after the dust settled there stood Davis, looking somewhat injured, but still able to fight.  
"Flame Fist!" Davis called out, before he fired a wave of fireballs at Digmon and Shurimon. Before any of the fireballs could make contact Shurimon got in front of Digmon.  
"Ninja Wind!" Shurimon shouted, before he and Digmon vanished in a swirl of leaves, suddenly Shurimon and Digmon appeared on Davis' left and prepared to attack.  
"Gold Rush!"  
"Double Stars!"  
Both shouted, as they fired their signature attacks at their manipulated leader, who tried to avoid the attacks. While Digmon's drills missed one of Shurimon's shuriken arms made contact, leaving a long cut on the Dark Spiral.  
Meanwhile with Nefertimon and TK had taken to the skies and were engaged in their fight.  
"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon called out, as she fired a beam of pink energy. TK quickly flew to his left, narrowly avoiding the attack before he held up his staff above his head.  
"Angel Rod!" TK shouted, as he brought the rod down and slammed it against Nefertimon's head. Nefertimon cried out in pain as she fell, a cloud of dust appeared as she crashed into the ground, hard. TK flew down, heading for the dust cloud to finish what he started; however the dust acted as a cloak and caught TK off guard as a barrage of gems appeared from the dust.  
"Queen's Paw!" Nefertimon shouted, as she continued to fire more gems from her paws at TK, who put his arms up to defend himself.  
"Rosetta Stone! " Nefertimon then fired a stone slab that hit TK with enough force to knock him to the ground. As TK got up small cracks could be seen in his Dark Spiral, which didn't go unnoticed by the Digimon Emperor.  
'At this rate those Digifools will break my Spirals and control over Davis and TK.' 'I need to end this fight quickly.' He thought to himself. He then reached into one of his pant pockets and an evil smile appeared across his face.  
'And I know just the way to do it.' "Angemon, Flamedramon come here, now!" The Digimon Emperor ordered, which Davis and TK obeyed. The enslaved Digidestined were now standing in front of their manipulator, which confused the Digimon and their partners, until the Digimon Emperor pulled out his black D-3. They knew what he was going to do.  
"Angemon, Flamedramon I order you both to Dark Digivolve!" The Digimon Emperor yelled out, before his D-3 emitted a dark light which Davis and TK were engulfed in an aura of darkness.  
"Flamedramon Dark Digivolve to…" Davis spoke, as he went through his transformation. After the dark aura died down in the place of the boy dressed as a Flamedramon stood a horrific version of Flamedramon. The creature's flesh had vanished from his body, leaving only bone. The armour covering his arms, legs and face looked corroded and a pair of glaring red eyes could be seen in the creature's sockets. Davis now looked like a skeletal version of Flamedramon and showed no qualities of his humanity. "…Skullflamedramon."  
"Angemon Dark Digivolve to…" TK spoke, as he went through his Dark evolution. His hands transformed from fingers to claws, horns emerged from the helmet, four of the six wings broke off from TK's back before breaking apart into data particles and the remaining two wings became a creepy skeletal shape after all the feathers fell off. After the darkness surrounding TK disappeared a familiar bat mark on the creature's chest could be seen, along with a pair of wicked red eyes, that seemed to install fear into those who stared into them.  
"…Devimon."


	6. The Final Battle

The Digidestined and Digimon partners were shocked to see dark transformations Davis and TK had gone through, out of all of them Angemon was the most terrified, he never thought he would have to face the vile creature known as Devimon again, he had already faced the evil Digimon three years ago and had to use all his strength to defeat him.  
"You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance." The Digimon Emperor arrogantly announced, believing it to be over for his adversaries.  
"Attack!"  
After he issued his order Skullflamedramon unexpectedly turned around to face the Digimon Emperor, before lunging forward and pinning him against the wall with his right arm.  
"What are you doing?" The Digimon Emperor questioned with a confused and aggressive tone, though apart of him was worried as to what could happen next. "When I said 'Attack' I meant them, you bonehead!" He yelled at the Skullflamedramon, who started to growl.  
"I am your master and you have to obey me!"  
The Digimon Emperor expected the Dark Spiral to retake control over Davis anytime soon, however that would never happen. Skullflamedramon shot his head forward and bit into his right arm, crushing the Dark Spiral into pieces with his razor sharp fangs.  
'How can this be?' The Digimon Emperor thought to himself, before he turned his head toward TK.  
"Devimon I order you to…" As the Digimon Emperor spoke he was interrupted by TK, who started to laugh darkly.  
"You, a weak and cowardice human order me?" TK questioned, in an amused tone, his voice sounding so evil. "And with such a pathetic item." Devimon added, as he pulled the Dark Spiral off his arm, as if it was a mere bracelet, before crushing it with his claw.  
"I…Impossible!" The Digimon Emperor said, in a fearful tone. "My Dark Spirals were designed to control any Digimon."  
"I am too powerful and strong willed to simply be controlled." Devimon replied, amused by the fear the Digimon Emperor was showing. "As for Skullflamedramon, he has the power of darkness within him, which is far more powerful then your little bracelet."  
"You may not be able to control the power of darkness, but I can. Touch Of Evil!" Devimon yelled, as his claw shot into the back of Skullflamedramon's head. The skeletal dragon let out a roar of pain, before his red eyes faded away, leaving empty eye sockets, it was then Skullflamedramon's hold on the Digimon Emperor was removed, causing him to drop him to the floor.  
"You're no ruler." Devimon said, as the Digimon Emperor weakly got to his feet. "You hide behind others to do your dirty work, even now."  
"I bet you were too much of a coward to be here yourself." The dark Digimon stated, which confused the Digimon and their human partners.  
"What are you talking about?" The Digimon Emperor asked.  
"This." Devimon suddenly struck his left claw in the Digimon Emperor's chest, his eyes widening in shock, what happened next was completely unexpected. A Dark Spiral slowly formed around the Digimon Emperor's chest before shattering to pieces. The Digimon Emperor's form began to shrink until he was around the size of Veemon and his body reshaped, revealing him to be a mere Bakemon. The ghost Digimon looked around confused, unsure as to where he was or how he got there. He then noticed a large shadow in front of him and looked up to see Devimon staring down at him, with his fiendish red eyes, Bakemon had never felt such terror before and did the only thing he could do, he ran away, not caring where he was going, the ghost Digimon just had to get away.  
"And don't think I didn't see your little camera." Devimon added, as held his right arm up.  
"Death Hand!"  
A beam of dark energy shot from his hand, which hit a hovering Dark Ring, destroying it completely, which the Digidestined had failed to notice.  
"Why is TK acting so differently?" Cody asked, sounding concerned for his friend. "It's like he really believes he's Devimon." Yolei added, after she said that a theory popped in Flamedramon's head.  
"It must be that Digimon Suit." The armoured dragon told his friends, who didn't fully understand. "Remember what the Digimon Emperor said Angemon? He said the suit is based off our data and gives the wearer our abilities. I bet it also gave TK your memories too." Flamedramon explained, Angemon realised what the Digimon of Courage was saying, and if Flamedramon was right they would be in serious trouble.  
"That means the suit must've used the memories I had of Devimon I faced three years ago and when TK Dark Digivolved, somehow the suit formed a consciousness based off my experience against Devimon. TK now believes he's really Devimon." Angemon told the others, which shocked them.  
Meanwhile inside the fortress of the Digimon Emperor ken sat on his throne as he watched the events of the fight between Digidestined, it turns out the Digimon Emperor had sent Bakemon to act as him while he watched the whole fight on his monitor, until Devimon turned his security system into ashes. Now unable to see to leave what was happening the Digimon Emperor decided to leave.  
"What are you doing master?" Wormon asked, as he watched the Digimon Emperor typing on the screen.  
"I am making a strategic retreat." The Digimon Emperor replied. "I will let those Digifools deal with Davis and TK. Those who survive I will deal with later." He told the bug Digimon, secretly he was scared and didn't want to be around if Devimon and Skullflamedramon decided to come after him.  
Outside Digmon, Nefertimon, Shurimon and the Digidestined watched in awe as the fortress broke away from the ground, the higher it got the more water flowed through. Eventually the fortress was high in the air and was travelling south, allowing the water to pour down, full force, concealing Devimon and Skullflamedramon. The Digidestined and their Digimon watched as Devimon and Skullflamedramon stepped out of the waterfall.  
"Now that I've disposed of that insect I can deal with you, Digidestined." Devimon told the Digimon and their partners, as he slowly made his way toward them, alongside Skullflamedramon.  
"TK You're not Devimon." Kari said, sounding worried. "It's that suit. It's messing with our head." The Digidestined of Light hoped her words would get through to him, however her plea was unheard as Devimon broke out in wicked laughter.  
"Even if what you're saying is true I don't care. I may've been TK before, but now I am Devimon." Devimon stated. "And those who stand in my way will be destroyed. Starting with you." The devil Digimon added as he headed towards Kari and Nefertimon, while Skullflamedramon approached Digmon and Shurimon.  
"I won't let you harm Kari. Cat's eye Beam!" Nefertimon shouted, as she fired a beam of light pink energy at Devimon, who quickly jumped to his left and easily avoided the attack, before he shot forward.  
"Rosetta Stone!" The sphinx Digimon then fired a large stone slab and fired it directly at Devimon, hoping that would be enough to subdue him, however she was wrong. Devimon slashed through the stone slab, slicing it in half before he grabbed Nefertimon by the throat with his left hand, slamming her into a nearby tree, and forcing her to De-Digivolve back to Gatomon.  
"Gatomon!" Kari called out, she watched in horror as Devimon's grip around Gatomon's throat tightened ever so slowly as he continued to choke the life out of the feline Digimon; Devimon seemed to enjoy watching Gatomon suffer. Devimon pulled his right arm back, ready to stab into her chest. He was about to finish her off, however the Digimon of darkness was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"TK let her go!" After hearing the voice Devimon dropped Gatomon to the ground, before he turned around to see the same angel Digimon, who defeated him once before.  
"Ah, Angemon long time no see. Ready for round two?" Devimon asked in a sinister tone.  
"I don't want to fight you TK." Angemon replied, as he remembered he had to use all his strength to defeat Devimon the first time, and thought if he did fight he would seriously injure TK, or worse.  
"Then it'll be much easier for me to delete you." Devimon told Angemon, in a vindictive tone. "And this time I will make sure you are permanently deleted."  
Meanwhile Digmon and Shurimon had engaged in combat against the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, now transformed into the Dark Digimon known as Skullflamedramon and were struggling against him.  
"Gold Rush!" Digmon yelled, before he launched his drills at Skullflamedramon. As the drills shot forward Skullflamedramon jumped into the air and avoided the attack, however this left the skeletal dragon vulnerable to a midair attack.  
"Kusanagi!" Shurimon shouted, as pulled the large shuriken off his back and threw it at Skullflamedramon, as the shuriken headed toward its target Skullflamedramon's body was engulfed in black flames.  
"Dark Flare Missile!" Skullflamedramon roared, before he launched himself forward and slammed through the shuriken, breaking it as if it were made of glass. The sudden act caught Shurimon off guard and before he could register what happened Skullflamedramon rammed into him at full force, causing a great amount of pain and knocking the ninja Digimon back several feet.  
"Shurimon!" Digmon called out in concern for his friend, Shurimon let out low groan, telling the insect Digimon he was still conscious.  
Skullflamedramon then grabbed Shurimon by his vine-like arms, quickly shot around to face Digmon and used the Digimon of Sincerity as a long-range weapon by throwing Shurimon at Digmon. Cody and Yolei watched in shock as Shurimon crashed into Digmon, as the duo collided both Digimon fell to the ground.  
"Dark Flare Blast!" Skullflamedramon roared, as he fired two large fireballs made of black flames from his claws, which hit Digmon and Shurimon, causing them both De-Digivolve back to Armadillomon and Hawkmon.  
"Armadillomon!"  
"Hawkmon!"  
Cody and Yolei could only watch as their Digimon struggled to get up while Skullflamedramon stared down at them, before he brought both his arms up and began charging another round of dark fireballs. Skullflamedramon was going to finish the pair off with one final attack, however the skeletal dragon lost his focus as he was hit in the back of the head by a fireball. Skullflamedramon around to see Flamedramon, standing several feet away, his right arm held up, with smoke coming his gauntlet, determination could be seen in the dragon's eyes.  
"Davis, I won't let you harm our friends anymore. No matter what happens to me I will save you from the evil that is clouding your mind." Flamedramon said, determined to save the Digidestined of Courage. Skullflamedramon let out a loud roar in anger before he charged at Flamedramon. As the dragons engaged in their fight Flamedramon noticed that Davis was fighting more viciously then he did when he was under the effect of the Dark Spiral. Skullflamedramon slashed furiously at Flamedramon, who tried to defend himself with his arms, but still that wasn't enough. Flamedramon could feel the slashes tear through his gauntlets and inflict pain on his arms. Skullflamedramon suddenly lunged his head forward, trying to bite into Flamedramon. The dragon Digimon quickly reacted by jumping backward and avoided the attack. Skullflamedramon then shot forward and tried to slash into Flamedramon, however Flamedramon's arms shot forward and his claws interlocked with Skullflamedramon's. As the pair continued their struggle Flamedramon felt a familiar feeling of rising heat between their hands, except it had a twisted feeling of darkness to it. The Digimon of Courage quickly put his leg around Skullflamedramon's and pulled it forward, causing the dark dragon to lose his balance and fall down, just like before, however as Skullflamedramon fell onto his back his tail shot up and pierced Flamedramon's right shoulder, causing the dragon of Courage to let out a cry of pain and fall to his knees. While Flamedramon was distracted by the stinging pain in his shoulder Skullflamedramon had gotten up and surrounded his body in an aura of dark flames.  
"Dark Flare Missile!" Skullflamedramon roared, as he charged into Flamedramon, the massive amount of damage received caused him to De-Digivolve back to Veemon.  
'I'm sorry Davish.' Veemon thought solemnly, as he lay on the ground. Veemon then let out a loud cry of pain as Skullflamedramon placed his foot on the little dragon's chest and began crushing him.  
"Davish, If there'sh a part of you that can hear me. I'm shorry." Veemon said weakly, after Veemon apologised the pressure on chest lessened a little.  
"I'm shorry I was unable to protect you from the darknessh. Pleashe Davish try to remember who you are." Veemon pleaded softly. "I know shomewhere inshide you shtill remember we are friendsh." The small blue lizard told his corrupted human partner. Veemon looked up to see the empty sockets in Skullflamedramon's eyes fill up and Veemon could now see Davis' chocolate coloured eyes within the sockets, with a look of confusion and grief.  
"Veemon…Friend?" Skullflamedramon asked, his voice sounding like a cross between Skullflamedramon's dark and vicious voice and Davis'.  
A weak smile appeared across the small dragon's face.  
"Thatsh right, but You're not jusht my friend Davish. You're my besht friend." After Veemon finished speaking Skullflamedramon took his foot off of the blue lizard's chest, before he grabbed the sides of his head in pain and let out a mixture of a scream and a roar.  
"VEEMON YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND TOOOOO!" Skullflamedramon yelled out. The crest of Friendship suddenly appeared on Skullflamedramon's chest and fired a beam of blue light straight at Veemon. As the blue light surrounded Veemon's body he felt his energy slowly return, giving him the strength to get to his feet. It was then the blue glow got much brighter and engulfed Veemon completely.  
"Veemon Digivolve to… Raidramon: The storm of Friendship."  
After the light died down Veemon was gone and standing in his place was the black armoured dragon known as Raidramon.  
"With the power of our friendship I will free you from the darkness." Raidramon told his human partner, who was still clutching his head in pain and roaring/screaming.  
"Lightning Blade!" Raidramon roared, as he fired a massive wave of electricity from his horn that hit Davis. As Skullflamedramon's body was being electrocuted the dark Dragon let out a loud cry of pain, this time only Davis' voice could be heard. The suit then shattered into data particles, revealing the Digidestined of Courage. Raidramon quickly ran toward Davis, seeing his human partner slowly collapse forward, exhausted through all he had been through, fortunately for Davis Raidramon was fast enough. Davis landed on Raidramon's back; a relieved smile appeared across the dragon-like Digimon's face seeing his best friend's face again and knowing he was finally back.  
Meanwhile Devimon was slashing at Angemon with his claws, trying to rip Angemon apart, however the Angel Digimon was able to protect himself with his staff.  
"Why aren't you fighting back?" Devimon questioned as he grabbed Angemon's staff.  
"I'm not fighting you because we're friends TK." Angemon told his warp-minded partner, as he held on desperately to his weapon.  
"I have the power of darkness. I don't need friends." Devimon replied.  
Devimon then managed to take Angemon's staff and throw it across the forest floor, out of Angemon's reach. The Digimon of darkness was about to stab into Angemon's chest; however before he could deliver the blow the duo were distracted by Skullflamedramon's loud scream.  
"VEEMON YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND TOOOOO!"  
Angemon and Devimon turned toward the source of the scream and watched as Veemon Digivolved into Raidramon and freed Davis from the darkness of the Digimon Suit.  
"Skullflamedramon is really a human?" Devimon asked in a confused tone.  
"That's right and you are too. Have you truly forgotten who you are?" Angemon asked, as he placed one hand on Devimon's shoulder.  
Memories of his past came into his mind. Inside his mind he could see his true self, TK Playing with Patamon, their adventures in the Digital World with their friends and even saw himself three years ago as Angemon fought against the real Devimon.  
'What are these feelings and visions? Could Angemon be telling the truth?' Devimon asked himself as he gripped the side of his head in pain. Devimon then shook his head as a sudden anger filled his mind and body.  
"NO! I WON'T FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS ANYMORE!" Devimon yelled furiously, as he shook Angemon's hand off his shoulder, before he jumped back and charged his fist with an ominous black glow.  
"Death Hand!" Devimon yelled, as he fired a massive blast of dark energy at Angemon.  
"Hand Of Fate!" Angemon shouted, as he fired a beam of light energy to defend himself, however Devimon's new feelings of rage fuelled his dark energy and broke through Angemon's light energy with ease, before hitting Angemon directly in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Before Angemon could get back up Devimon's claw wrapped around the angel Digimon's throat and held him above his head.  
"Farewell Angemon." Devimon said, as he pulled his free arm back, ready to destroy his nemesis.  
"T…K…" Angemon said weakly, as a single tear trailed down the angel's face and landed on Devimon's chest, all of a sudden the bat symbol disappeared and was replaced by the symbol of hope.  
"What's happening?!" Devimon shouted, as he gripped his chest, as the Crest of Hope began to glow orange and an unknown light feeling spread through the Devil Digimon. A beam of orange light shot from the Crest of Hope straight at Angemon, just like the blue light that surrounded Veemon. Angemon then felt all his energy returning and stood up, his right fist covered by golden light.  
"Hand Of Fate!" Angemon yelled, as the beam of light energy shot forward from his fist and hit Devimon in the chest. Angemon made his way toward the Dark Digimon, who had collapsed to his knees.  
"Angemon…" Devimon said weakly, his voice no longer had any traces of the wickedness it had earlier, before the suit completely digitized, leaving an unconscious TK, who fell into Angemon's arms.  
Cody, Kari, Yolei and the Digimon, including Veemon and Patamon were all watching Davis and TK's sleeping forms, waiting for their friends to wake up. After waiting several minutes the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and the Digidestined of Hope let out a small groan, showing they were again conscious. Davis and TK then got into a sitting position and opened their eyes to see all their friends in front of them with looks of happiness on their faces.  
"Davis, TK I'm so glad you're back." Kari said happily, before she gave them both a hug, causing both boys to blush.  
"Um. Where'd we go?" Davis asked, in a confused tone.  
"Are you serious? You don't remember anything that happened?" Yolei questioned.  
The boys were about to say no, when suddenly the memories while under the control of the Dark Spirals came back into their minds.  
"I don't remember everything but I remember enough." TK said solemnly, as the memories of him harming Angemon came back to him. "I remember Ken took control over my body, but I was aware of what was happening around me."  
"What about when you Dark Digivolved?" Patamon asked. "When you acted like Devimon It was really scary."  
"I can't believe I thought I was Devimon." TK told his Digimon partner, feeling a little disgusted that he became the same monster that had attacked him and his friends three years ago. "I felt such dark power within me and really believed you guys were my enemies."  
"What about you Davish? What happened in your mind when you became Skullflamedramon?" Veemon asked curiously.  
"After Ken made me Dark Digivolve I was encased in some weird dark aura and I woke up in a world of darkness. I couldn't remember who I was, I couldn't even remember my own name." Davis explained, as he remembered how lost he felt in the mysterious dark world. "I was lost in the darkness unsure how I got there or where I was going until I heard Veemon's voice."  
"My voice?" Veemon asked.  
"After I heard you speak some of my memories came back to me and after you said you were my best friend everything came back and I remembered who I was."  
"A similar thing happened to me when I was fighting Angemon. I was torn between Devimon's darkness and my old memories but thanks to you Patamon I was able to conquer the darkness." TK explained. "I owe you all an apology for what I did, especially you Patamon."  
"Me too. Can you guys ever forgive us?" Davis asked.  
"There'sh nothing to forgive Davish. It washn't your fault." Veemon replied in a positive tone, however Davis still looked wretched.  
"It was my fault all this happened." Davis told the blue lizard, in a regretful tone, before he turned toward TK. "I should've listened to you TP when you said we should wait for the others to arrive. If I had listened maybe then we wouldn't have gotten into this mess."  
"It's ok Davis. We all make mistakes." TK reassured his friend. "Besides you had good intentions."  
"Yeah, you just wanted to stop the Digimon Emperor before he got away and caused harm to more Digimon." Patamon added.  
"Don't worry Davish I'm just glad to see you're alright." Veemon said.  
"I'm glad you're alright too buddy." Davis replied to his Digimon partner, his tone sounding more positive.  
"I know we'll get another chance to stop Ken." Davis said, before he placed his right arm out. "And we'll do it as a team."  
Veemon then placed his hand on top of Davis', followed by TK and Patamon, Cody and Armadillomon, Kari and Gatomon and finally Yolei and Hawkmon. "Because we're the Digidestined."  
Meanwhile in an unknown location in the Digital World the Digimon Emperor sat at his throne, furious that his recent plan to vanquish the Digidestined and their Digimon had failed.  
"They made me look like a fool, again!" The Digimon Emperor yelled, as slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. "How do they keep doing it!?"  
"Please try to calm down master." Wormon said quietly.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" The Digimon Emperor yelled, as he gave Wormon an enraged stare, which made the bug Digimon flinch in fear. "Another brilliant plan ruined by those constant annoyances. Mark my words Wormon. I swear the next time I see the Digidestined I will destroy them."  
'And I have a secret weapon with just the power to do so.' The Digimon Emperor thought to himself, as his anger subsided and his sinister smile reappeared across his face.  
"My plan to control the Digidestined may've failed, though in a way it wasn't a complete loss." He then brought up the data of Angemon and Flamedramon on the screen before he deleted all of the data he had on Flamedramon and most the data on Angemon, leaving only an image of Angemon's wings.  
"After I collect the remaining data I need my creation will be complete." He said, as he pulled out several data folders containing various parts of Digimon, including images of Airdramon's wings, Greymon's chest and Kabuterimon's head.  
"And it will make my Digimon Suit idea look like a second rate science project."


End file.
